The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle audio systems and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling audio output of an exterior vehicle audio system.
At least some known vehicles include audio systems for listening to music or other audio output. Known audio systems include speakers mounted in the interior cabin of the vehicle. When a vehicle operator is outside of the vehicle, such as tail-gating, working around the vehicle (e.g., doing yard work), camping, washing the vehicle, and the like, the audio options for the vehicle operator are limited. For example, the operator must either use portable speakers operated from a different source or must listen to the audio output over the in-cabin audio system with the windows down. However, with at least some known systems, the audio quality is limited in such situations because the speakers are directed into the interior of the vehicle, thus making it difficult to hear the audio output external to the vehicle. Additionally, in some situations, the operator may be unable to have the windows down or doors open, such as when washing the vehicle or working around the vehicle where the operator does not want water or debris inside the vehicle.
As such, a need exists for methods and systems for controlling audio output externally to the vehicle without compromising the vehicle owner's experience.